Dragon's Demon
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Sayla is removed from Tartaros after failed missions. What happens if Natsu finds her? Natsu X Sayla one shot. Warning: contains spoilers. Sayla will be OOC. M for lemons.


_Dragon's Demon_

 _Sayla is removed from Tartaros after failed missions. What happens if Natsu finds her? Natsu X Sayla one shot. Warning: contains spoilers. Sayla will be OOC. M for lemons._

 **AN: Okay then, welcome to another one shot with an unusual pairing. Let's keep this short and get onto the story. Sorry for not posting in awhile. Enjoy!**

"I expected more from you, Sayla. You are hereby banished from this organization. You will leave here and never come back, or you will suffer the consequence of death."

"What the hell!? No! You can't do that to her!" A demoness said. "Kyouka, this doesn't concern you. She has failed one too many missions, and we don't tolerate failure in here. Do you understand me?" Mard Geer said to the demoness. She simply looked away with a deep breath, trying to maintain composure. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kyouka, it'll be okay, alright? I-I'll get through this. We'll see each other one day, alright?" She said with tears forming in her eyes. She had to leave her only friend for who knows how long. Kyouka turned to give her a hug, not caring if it was seen as a sign of weakness.

"Well then, I guess this is a goodbye." She said as she was teleported to a random location on Earthland.

 **Elsewhere**

Now, Natsu was used to odd things, but for a… person with horns to materialize in front of him, was something he would never expect. He stumbled backwards as a beautiful woman with curves that any woman would kill for, golden horns that protruded from her head, and long, silky, dark blue hair, materialized in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Woah! My god, lady! Where the hell did you come from?" Natsu asked as he regained composure. Sayla looked over and immediately felt something between her and the Fairy Tail mage. ' _There's something about this man that reminds me of… Master E.N.D.'_ She thought to herself. ' _No, that can't be true. Master E.N.D. Wasn't a human. This man simply resembles him. But… What is this? I can't help but feel attracted to this man! What is going on?'_ She thought.

"Um, lady, are you okay?" Natsu asked. Sayla came back to her senses to see a face right in front of hers. Natsu had walked up to her as she argued with herself. He was now touching her forehead with his, and was staring into her eyes. "Human, why do you not run from me?" Sayla asked, slightly confused. She had been expected a different reaction if she were to stumble across a human. "Why would I run from a beautiful woman? Sure, Igneel told me that the more beautiful, the more dangerous, but honestly, Erza, Mira, and some of my other guild mates are good people." Natsu said, slightly going off topic. The comment on how she was beautiful though, caught her off guard. She started blushing, something she never thought she would do, and started lightly stuttering. "Y-you think I'm b-beautiful? But w-what about these horns? Aren't those odd at least?" She asked, still blushing.

"Wow, you sure are cute when you blush. Anyway, no, I don't find those horns weird. When you lived with a dragon for the first couple years of your life, you learn to not judge things by their appearance." Natsu explained. "You lived with a dragon? Really? A human living with a dragon?" She asked. "Well, yeah. I don't see why not. I know 2 other people that have been with dragons in their childhood as well! They're in my guild." Natsu said as he offered her a hand.

She took it, and they began walking. "So, you're in a guild." She asked but didn't ask. "Yep." Natsu answered. "And this guild… What exactly do you do in this guild?" Sayla asked. "Well, we do a lot of things. We celebrate, take missions, and we sort of act like one big family. It's nice really, since I don't have parents or siblings. They sort of fill up the empty part of me, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them." Natsu said as they continued to walk.

"Where're we going?" The demoness asked. "Oh, well, I was heading back to the guild. You can come if you want. I'm sure they won't mind." Natsu said as Sayla kept walking with him. ' _So he's taking me to one of these human guilds… I guess it's okay to stay with him. I only hope they are as accepting of me and my appearance as he is.'_

It took them 30 minutes before they reached Magnolia. They were nearly to the guild doors, when Sayla told him to stop. "Do you really think they'll be as accepting as you were? Do you think my appearance may scare them? Make them think less of me?" Sayla asked. "Calm down. They'll accept you. They always do. By the way, you never actually told me your name. My name's Natsu." He said, smiling at the demoness. "Oh, my name's Sayla. It's nice to know that there are humans like you, Natsu." She said with a light bow. "You make it sound like you aren't human. What are you exactly?" Natsu asked. "W-well… I-I'm a… Demoness. Etherious to be more precise." She said, looking away as she expected to be left alone.

"A demoness, huh? That's pretty cool." Natsu said, further surprising her. "Y-you don't think it's odd that I'm not human?" She asked. "Nah. Like I said earlier. Raised by a dragon. I learned to not judge people by what they are or what they look like. I learned that you can judge them based on how they act with others, and so far, you've been like an angel. Ironic really, seeing as how you say you're a demoness." Natsu said. Then he turned back to the door. "Now then, how about we go in?" He asked rhetorically. He slowly pushed the door in, revealing a rather lively guild.

"Yo, Natsu's back!" Someone said. "And he brought someone with him!" This caused most of the guild to look over in curiosity. "Natsu brought someone to the guild?" Erza asked. "Everyone, meet Sayla. She sort of appeared while I was walking back from my job." Natsu announced as everyone looked oddly at her. "She say's that she's a demoness, but she's been acting more like an angel." He said, further confusing the guild.

"Natsu, what're you talking about right now?" A lot of people asked. "What? She's a demoness. Something of the underworld. I can tell by her scent that she really isn't human. She's friendly though. Don't worry about that." He said, bringing an arm around her waist causing her to blush from the closeness. "N-Natsu, please, I think they're getting the wrong idea…" She said, embarrassed.

Some were surprised at their closeness. Others were jealous of, or happy for the dragon slayer. Well, all because they misunderstood the situation. "Natsu, I didn't know you were seeing a woman from outside the guild." Erza said with a bright, un-Erza-like smile as she approached him. She gave him a small hug and told him that she was happy for him. "What're you talking about?" Natsu asked confusedly. "I just met her on my way back." He said. "Natsu, there's no need to hide anything from us. We're family, you know." Erza said, oblivious to how Natsu was actually telling the truth. "Alrighty then… Whatever you say." He said as he returned his attention to Sayla.

"So, what're you gonna do now? You're here in Magnolia in one of the most popular guilds in Fiore. What'll you do?" Natsu asked. "Well… is-is it okay if I join the guild? Like, just because I'm a demoness, doesn't mean I can't join, right?" She asked slightly nervous. Now was the real test to see if they would accept her. "Where do you want your mark?" Came the voice of one, white haired barmaid.

"Wait, what? There's no test of initiation? I'm just… In?" She asked, surprised. "Well, yeah! There isn't an entrance test. We accept everyone as long as they are trying to make the world a better place. The fact that you came with Natsu ensures that you're a good person. Well, demoness. Anyway, what color and where?" Mira asked. "Oh, right. How about right over my heart. Red." Mira did just that, and the next thing you kn- "PARTY!" -ow… Nevermind. They're already on it.

It was one hell of a party. Ironic word choice considering Sayla is a demoness. From hell, but at the same time, from heaven. To Natsu, at least. He had a wonderful time with Sayla, and she honestly had to agree that what they had done was amazing, unforgettable, and absolutely marvelous. By the time the party came to a conclusion, only Erza, Mira, Natsu, and Sayla were left in the guild hall. Everyone else had either fell asleep there, or had gone home.

They were just finishing up cleaning the place when Natsu realized something. "Wait, Sayla, do you need a place to stay?" Natsu asked realizing that she had just appeared out of nowhere, so she most likely had no place to sleep. "Oh yeah… I just… Yes, I need a place to stay." She said with a sigh. "Why don't you come live with me then? I have plenty of room in my house." Natsu suggested. "I think that would be lovely." Sayla said as they walked to the door, hands unknowingly intertwining.

"See ya Erza! See ya Mira!" Natsu said to the remaining two women who were sitting next to each other, simply talking. "Bye Natsu and Sayla. Be safe!" They yelled back. "You too!" The leaving couple said. "You think we should've told them they were holding hands?" Erza asked Mira. "Nah, it makes it more fun for them to find out. Their faces will be priceless!" Mira said with a laugh. "When are we going to do it?" Erza asked. "Do what?" "You know… Tell the guild about us?" Erza said shyly, in a very un-Erza-like manner. "Well, we could wait for Natsu and the new girl to announce their relationship. How's that sound?" Mira suggested. "Well… I guess that's okay…" Erza said, putting her head down, only to receive an arm around her. "It'll be within a year tops." Mira said with a reassuring smile.

 **6 Months Later**

They didn't really expect it.

It just sort of… Happened.

It started off as quick glances after they got home that one day when they realized that they were holding hands. From there, it evolved into staring. Who would've ever known that a human would love a demon? No one in Fairy Tail expected it. Hell, they didn't either. The thing that tipped the scales for them was when Natsu walked in on the demoness changing.

It was somewhat late, only 11:00 P.M. when Natsu and Sayla returned home from the guild. They had been sharing a room since Sayla had moved in, but didn't share a bed. Natsu continued sleeping on a hammock, insisting that it was better for her to get a good night's rest and that he'd be fine.

Sayla had just finished a shower when Natsu had walked in on her. They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds. With each passing second, Sayla steadily became more and more red with embarrassment and… Lust? Her eyes slowly shifted from the normal dark color, to a rather vibrant red as her instincts took over. The same could be said for Natsu.

 **Lemon? Yep. Pretty much.**

The next thing she knew, Sayla was on the bed, pinned to it by inhuman strength by Natsu. It took him all of his remaining self control to not take her right there. It took him everything he had to actually ask her if this is what she wanted. She answered by ripping off his clothes, and a very quick yes.

What laid before her was something she hadn't really been expecting. What're the odds, huh? So many unexpected things so far. "N-Natsu, will that even… fit?" She asked nervously. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to… Oh wait, it might hurt to try. Huh… If it's what you really want, then yes." He said. She nodded in approval before he impaled her tight space. It was a quick but very sharp pain. The only thing soothing her was the mouth of her lover kissing her deeply to try to ease the pain. To keep her mind off of the pain.

She eventually relaxed to his size, and motioned for him to begin moving. Even slight movements caused her to release moans of complete pleasure. The large thing inside of her, suiting her every pleasurable need. He slid all eleven inches in, and slowly pulled out, causing the demoness to squirm under him from pleasure, and how slow he was being.

"N-Natsu, p-please!" Sayla said with a whimper. "Please what?" He asked innocently. "Please just fuck me right now! I can't stand it!" She yelled. Thank god happy was over with Wendy and Carla. This could've been disastrous.

"If that is what you most certainly desire, your wish is my command." Natsu said before quickly thrusting all eleven inches back in. Sayla's face became became one of pure pleasure at feeling the entire length go down all in one swift motion. She immediately clenched onto Natsu, holding him close. He soon began to thrust in and out at a much quicker rate, and Sayla was feeling absolute heaven. Well, what her perception of heaven was. Pleasure filled desires.

She moaned with every thrust as her lover pounded her, being sure to be gentle with her in this intimate state. Her eyes soon widened when she felt Natsu begin to caress her rather large breasts as they bounced with every thrust. She was in absolute ecstasy as she felt the man that she had grown to love after taking her in so easily and without hesitation, take her, and love her.

Her eyes widened when she thought of something. "Wait, Natsu, stop." She said. He did as told, though he was wondering why. "D-do you really love me? Or are you just doing this because of my body?" Sayla asked feeling insecure. "Sayla, please. I would never do anything to hurt you. Of course I love you. I wouldn't've gotten this far with you if I didn't truly love you. Dragon's are only allowed to have one mate, but there are exceptions sometimes which allows them to have more than one. I wouldn't risk losing my only love with something like being dishonest with them. Yes, I do truly love you." He said reassuringly.

"Okay…" Sayla said quietly. "Continue…" She said. She then received all eleven inches again, something she didn't really expect. Natsu moved in and out of her, both lovingly, and to the speed at which she preferred, which was rather fast. He pounded into her, making sure that she was comfortable all the way through. Sayla soon felt something building up rather quickly, and told her partner. "N-Natsu, I'm gonna cum." She said through pants and moans. "I am, too." He said through the sound of their flesh meeting each other.

"Where do you want it?" He asked as he was quickly approaching climax. "Cum inside! I shouldn't get pregnant from that since you're a human!" She yelled as she reached climax, her walls holding Natsu tightly, causing him to let loose inside of her. She felt the warmth of his semen deep inside her, and her face became one of complete pleasure.

Natsu slowly pulled out, savoring the feeling of Sayla's tight and warm pussy. When he made it out, some cum spilled out, arousing both of them. "Sayla, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Again?" She asked with an erotic smile. "Again." Natsu said, confirming her suspicions and fulfilling her desires.

They fucked until morning, Natsu cumming inside of her plenty of times, before they eventually passed out from exhaustion, both with pleased smiles.

 **Lemon End**

It wasn't until two weeks after their first session that Sayla noticed something very off. She was having _those_ symptoms. ' _But how? H-he's a human! How could a human get me preg- unless… My suspicions were correct. Natsu Dragneel is Master E.N.D.'_ She concluded. "Hey, Natsu, can you come here real quick?" She asked. Natsu came over from the kitchen, as he was about to begin making breakfast for the two. "What's up?" He asked. "W-well… How do I put this…" She said, her fingers touching each other in a nervous way. "Well, I-I'm sort of… pregnant with our child." She said nervously, afraid that Natsu would reject her and leave her just because of this.

"That's great!" He said, surprising her. "But how? I thought you said humans can't get demons pregnant." He said. "Well… That's the thing. You aren't human. Natsu, you are Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Master E.N.D. The one that led Tartaros. The one destined to kill Zeref." She said. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed his head as a seal was broken. Memories of his life as the master of Tartaros quickly filled in and he remembered everything. His former evil intentions however, could not overcome his good will, and thus, didn't corrupt his mind.

"S-Sayla. One of the nine demon gates. Goddess of the Chill Moon." Natsu said, coming back to his senses. "I-I can't go back to Tartaros. I don't belong there. I'm no longer that type of person." He said. "But… Mast-" she started but was cut off. "Don't call me that. Natsu is fine." "But Natsu, Mard Geer has been controlling the guild like a dictatorship. We have to do something about it! I-I miss Kyouka…" She said sadly, only tone brought into a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll go there now. End Tartaros. We can bring Kyouka with us back here." Natsu said reassuringly. Suddenly, the house shined a bright white, and when it died down, the two were nowhere to be seen.

 **At Tartaros, merely minutes after Natsu and Sayla disappeared.**

"So. You take over my guild, turn it into a dictatorship, treat members poorly, and then you kick out one of my more favored members?" Natsu said, holding Mard's neck, holding him in the air. "I now renounce that Tartaros is no more." Natsu said before igniting his hand, effectively burning the king of the underworld to ashes. Ironic for someone of his title.

He turned back to see the two demoness' standing there waiting for him. The other Etherious were told that they could either change themselves, or they would die. No escaping it either, because if Natsu heard any bad news about them, they were as good as dead.

"Well then, how about we get back home? This morning's been too action packed for even me. We should also tell the guild about us." Natsu said to Sayla. He soon took her hand and looked over at Kyouka. "You coming or what?" He asked, snapping her out of her daze. She was just overthinking what had just happened. "Oh, sorry." She said. She then took his other hand, and the three teleported back to Natsu's house.

"My god, now what do we do?" Natsu said with a sigh. "Well, we could go to the guild now and tell them." Sayla suggested. "And we could get food there!" Natsu said, his normal personality taking over again. He then ran out of the house. The two demoness looked at each other, though Kyouka had more of a confused look on her face, while Sayla's told her to get used to it. Natsu's head popped back into the house. "Well? You coming or what?" He asked. When he noticed the two women begin walking, he began walking as well.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Yo, guys! Sayla's pregnant!" Natsu announced as the trio walked in. As soon as he said that, Sayla face palmed, Kyouka was even more confused, and half the guild tripped or fell out of their seats. "What?" Natsu asked as he looked at his guild mates. "The hell do you mean 'what'? You just announced that you got a demoness pregnant! You! Got a demoness pregnant! Why wouldn't we be shocked!?"

"Oh yeah, and it turns out that I'm a demon as well. That's the only way I could've gotten her pregnant." Natsu announced. Anyone who wasn't shocked from the initial announcement, was now on the ground as well. "Also, the wedding's in two months!" He yelled. This caused half of the women to instantly be back up, and pretty much swarm the three. Surprisingly enough, Erza was in this group. "Also, this is Kyouka. Another demoness from my former guild." He announced. Anyone that was on the ground, seemed to sink further into the ground.

Soon, they were all discussing the wedding. How it was gonna go, who was gonna be who, and everything like that. Surprisingly, it was Erza who took charge in getting everything ready. Her excuse was that she wanted her "little brother" to have the greatest wedding ever. Something that everyone could believe based on her past with the guy.

 **15 Years Later**

"Natsu, the kids are back!" Sayla yelled to her husband. "I'll be right up!" He yelled from their backyard.

In the past 15 years, the Dragneel family had added three kids. Their oldest was their 14 year old daughter, Akira Dragneel, was a curse user. Her curse was able to set whatever she wanted ablaze, and she was able to change the properties of the fire. It could either cause immense pain to immobilize the enemy, she could actually kill the person, and she could even use her flames to heal a person. The possibilities were rather high.

Their second child was Akira's twin, though Akira was born first, making her older than her twin brother. Katsuo Dragneel was a magic user that had a magic used by Natsu, though Natsu only used it in tough situations. He had access directly to the Lightning Flame Dragon magic, and had grown proficient in it, and was proud to be able to use such a strong magic type.

Their youngest child was a girl, born three years after the twins. Masami Dragneel had access to a special magic type that no one had seen before. She was able to form flames into solid object, effectively making it a maker magic. Fire Make. The creation she was most proud of, was a bow made out of flames. It was red and orange in color, and had feather looking flames on the ends. The arrows made of fire were able to burn fire itself, or freeze ice. In other words, she was able to control the temperature.

Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss had gotten married a year after Natsu and Sayla, and they had adopted a more unique child. She was a phoenix slayer and had control over fire _and_ ice. Fairy Tail had grown into one of the most unique guilds in all of Fiore, since it contained six demons (Natsu, Sayla, Kyouka, the kids), a Phoenix Slayer, three dragon slayers, and overall unique magic users. Zeref was slain on Tenrou before he could call Acnologia, and had his wish of death, granted. Mavis Vermillion had revealed that she was Natsu's mother, and caused one of the most heartwarming, most touching reunion in all of Fairy Tail history, and she moved in with him.

Overall, everything was gonna be great.

 **AN: Hope you liked this. I'll be getting back to updating my stories. Also, I find it really cool how people from all over the world can enjoy my writing. I looked at the stat traffic, and it's really interesting to see where you people come from. Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm out!**


End file.
